In my previous U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,482,506 and 3,877,356, I have disclosed various air projection grilles for use at cooled-air, heated-air or ventilating-air outlets to diffuse the emerging air and induce ambient air into the emerging air so as to form a blanket pattern of air which minimized drafts or air turbulence in the zone which receives it.